Der Reiter Wurde Was?
by Zaskaea
Summary: Italy takes an interest in German kid's rhymes. He didn't quite get what he expected. -Quite short and very silly-


A stupid idea that crossed my mind earlier. The rhyme in this is one my grandparents used to sing to me, and I never actually realised just how... gruesome it really was. O.o The original may be different, but I know it as this. XD Excuse any errors in the German. I'm not amazing at writing it...

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HETALIA, yadayadayadayah. **If I did, everyone would have equal screen-time. Yayz!

* * *

><p>Germany was nearing the end of his short patience. Of course he didn't dare to shut the little Italian up; not when the nation looked so happy. Said Italian seemed to be entirely content with reciting Italian nursery rhymes and songs to the irritated German (who didn't understand a word of it), seemingly to no end. His voice was adorable but very annoying, and it was drilling into Germany's aching skull like a cute, naïve, ENRAGING screwdriver.<p>

"~Vee, that one was cute, wasn't it? I know you don't understand it but it's so catchy! Hey, Germany! Germany!"

"Was?" the blond replied in a gritty tone, glancing up from the papers that were eating up his precious time.

"I'm telling you lots and lots of little songs and stuff! Why don't you tell me a German one, vee~!"

Oh, er… oh. Germany stared at the young nation with a worried frown, admittedly unable to think of anything on the spot. And sing? Hell no! "I…"

"Come on, Germany! Please? Please?" Germany found himself immediately faltering under the power of super-Italy moe-face.

"Ah… alright…" Germany sighed loudly, laying down his pen. "I think I know one."

Italy knelt before the larger man's desk, laying his head on the old wood with an intrigued expression.

"Uh… also…" Procrastinating further, Germany cleared his throat loudly.

"Hoppe hoppe Reiter," he recited in a monotone,  
>"Wenn er fällt dann schreit er<br>Fällt er in den Graben,  
>So fressen ihn die Raben.<br>Fällt er in den Sumpf,  
>So macht der Reiter plumbs..."<p>

For almost a minute, there was dead silence. Now Germany was embarrassed. "Is something wrong, Italy?"

Of course, it was a false alarm. "Vee~! That sounded very pretty, Germany! Can you tell me what it means?" Oblivious to the blond's paling face, Italy began to clap.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Italy." Germany urged, rubbing his nose awkwardly. Maybe he'd made the wrong choice, after all.

"Pleease-?" that certain voice began, and Germany knew it was just useless to argue. Italy had asked for it, after all.

"Ach, fine! Mein Gott! This is what it means… vaguely…

Ride, ride, horseman  
>When he falls he screams<br>If he falls into the ditch  
>The ravens will eat him<br>If he falls into the swamp,  
>the rider will go…<p>

…Italy?"

Germany trailed off as he realised that the little Italian had turned a very sickly colour and looked downright terrified. A second later, the nation was racing out of the room, wailing loudly as he did so. "Japaaaaaaan! Save me from the German children! Japaaaaaan!" he screamed, waving his arms like he was attempting to fly (Which would not have been so surprising, actually).

Germany listened with wide eyes as the Italian's voice faded, wondering what mistake he'd made this time. Then he picked up his pen again and sighed. The little pasta-lover would get over it in the next five minutes; it was always that way.

Pausing momentarily, the German's eye twitched as a rather disturbing thought crossed his mind.

At least he hadn't introduced Italy to the Rammstein version...

* * *

><p>Rammstein = German heavy metal band. Great music, MESSED UP LYRICS. XD Not for the innocent.<br>In Rammstein's song 'Spieluhr', some of 'Hoppe hoppe reiter' is used in the chorus. The song itself is about dead kids and their music boxes or something. Yeah, well, 'nuff said.  
>See ya!<br>~Zaskaea  
>P.S.: The Hetalia Movie, "Paint It, White" is SO FREAKIN' CUTE. Concerned-for-America!England, the Baltics in tutus, America's playboy-bunny girls, UFOs that look like bad paper-mache sculptures and China's I'm-gonna-burst-into-tears-any-moment-now face... Damn, it's all in there. I also nearly died of happiness at who saved the day. I recommend the randomness XD<p> 


End file.
